In steam irons, the aim is to introduce the steam exiting from the steam outlet openings in the soleplate into the article being ironed over a maximum possible surface area and as evenly as possible.
It is known in the art to incorporate into the soleplate of the steam iron a multiplicity of steam outlet openings which are each surrounded by a bead for the purpose of accomplishing an improved distribution of the steam.
To this effect, the soleplate includes vent holes to which steam is delivered through a steam supply channel. This steam supply channel is located in the shoe of the pressing iron. The steam enters this steam supply channel in the rear portion of the pressing iron. Continuing its travel, the steam then flows through the steam supply channel, exiting through the holes in the soleplate to enter the article being ironed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a steam iron ensuring a discharge of steam over a maximum possible surface area and as evenly as possible.
In state-of-the-art devices known thus far, the steam outlet surface area within a bead has been limited by the size of the steam outlet hole. In cases where the steam outlet hole was too large, it could easily happen that water exited through this steam outlet hole, dripping on the article being ironed. This could lead to water spotting on the article being ironed. Accordingly, in view of the limited size of this hole within its bead, the steam outlet surface area in the individual bead was equally limited in size.